


Good boys are bad boys who haven't been caught

by hazzystyles_loubeartomlinson, thetommotomyhaz



Series: Good boys are bad boys who haven't been caught [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: BDSM, Daddy Kink, Dom Louis Tomlinson/Sub Harry Styles, M/M, Orgasm Denial, Pain, Sex Toys, Spanking, Subspace, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:53:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24197002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazzystyles_loubeartomlinson/pseuds/hazzystyles_loubeartomlinson, https://archiveofourown.org/users/thetommotomyhaz/pseuds/thetommotomyhaz
Summary: literally harry gets fucked by William.
Relationships: Harry Styles & Louis Tomlinson, Harry Styles/William Tomlinson
Series: Good boys are bad boys who haven't been caught [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1746340
Comments: 4
Kudos: 23





	1. Good boys are bad boys who haven’t been caught

"GO TO UPSTAIRS NOW!" The older twin yells.

The sub dashes into the room, strips and gets on his knees on the floor by the bed. He knows he's in big trouble. He knows he shouldn't have done what he did, and now, he's going to pay for it. He hears footsteps coming up the stairs, he hears the door opening and closing, he even hears the shuffling of feet behind him, but he doesn't dare look back.

"I have a feeling you know what you did, care to tell us?" The younger twin said. Harry gulped. He knew exactly what he did. Louis yanks his hair, hard making Harry look up at him with glassy eyes and bright pink lips. "Don't make me repeat myself, Harry." Harry whimpers. "M' sorry dad-dy" Harry starts breathing heavily. He had barely been touched by the man at the club, but his daddies weren't messing around. Not to mention, he lied about his whereabouts. He told them that he was going to have a quiet night in, but changed his mind and decided to go out with Niall to a club.

He forgot to mention this outing to his boyfriends. He now realizes how much he regrets his decision to go out. He is pulled out of his thoughts when William speaks. "Well, we're waiting for an answer." Harry exhales deeply, before answering and explaining how he got into the situation "m' so sorry sir" he mumbles while looking down at his thighs. "Sorry won't work this time." Harry tries to get up, but Louis puts him right back in his original place. "Stay in your place. You don't get to move unless we say you can. Do you understand?" Harry nods as an answer. "I'm sorry what was that?" William says "Louis did you hear something?" "No, I don't think I did." "Harry, do you wanna try again? Maybe use your pretty little voice?" William asks teasingly. "Yes sir, I understand" "Good. Now you stay here" The twins begin to walk towards the door. Harry begins to panic, and starts begging for them to stay. "No please don't leave me I'll be good, I promise, plea-se, don't lea-leave me, I'll do anything you want! Please" Harry begs with a cry. The twins quickly turn around and run back over to their baby. "Baby! We would never leave you! We are so sorry!" Louis says as William pulls the sobbing boy into his lap. "I'm so s-orry da-ddies! I'm su-ch a ter-rible boy-friend" the boy sobs. "No! Baby, you aren't a terrible boyfriend!"

Louis states. "darling, you are a good boy! It's our fault! We should never have tried to leave you here alone! William says with a sad smile. "We won't ever leave you baby! We promise!" The twins say. "I lov-love you gu-guys" the younger boy stutters. "I love you more baby boy" "I love you so much more darling" both of the twins say. "I still need my punishment daddies. I was a bad boy" the sub says while getting out of William's lap. The boy then kneels on the floor by the bed with his head down and hands clasped behind his back. "I'll stay here while your other daddy gets the supplies," the younger twin says. The older quickly walks back into the room with the materials for the punishment. "Hands and knees on the bed now!" William demands.

The young boy quickly gets on his hands and knees, with his ass pushed out even more than normal. The twins look at each other and smirk. "Good boy," William says. Harry preens at the praise and pushes his ass out more. "You will be getting 20 spanks for disobeying us." Louis states. " I want you to count and say thank you after each spank, understand?" The older twin asks. "Y-yes da-daddy I understand.." the sub replies in a distant voice. The first spank hits and Harry's squeals. "O-ne daddy.... thank you." The spanks keep coming down harder and harder "eight-een...... nine-teen...thank you daddy". When the boy received the last smack, he came all over himself, not realizing that he had just made the second biggest mistake of the night.''no.... I-I'm so-sor-ry daddies." "Harold! You did not just-!" William yells as his anger level quickly rises. "Harry...did you just cum?!? " The younger twin says in a deep voice. "Louis, you know what to get! Go get it now!" Williams roars out. The younger twin quickly runs into the closet to get more supplies." you are being very bad today slut." The older twin says as the younger one walks in with different toys in his hands. Which includes rope, 2 cock rings, and a ball gag.

"Lay on your back now!" William demands. The young boy quickly lays down on his back with his legs spread out and his arms above his head. "Wow, you can finally do something right!" William laughs out. "Nghh I-I'm so-sor-ry daddy" Harry cries out as the older twin puts on the blindfold. "Don't say sorry to me darling, you're the one who isn't allowed to cum tonight." William says with a smirk. "Wha-.....n-no...daddy...pl-lease I wan-na c-cum."

"Should have thought of that before you came all over yourself like a little whore." William sneers. Louis goes up to Harry's wrists, and ties them together, after that he goes down to his ankles and ties them to each bedpost.

Willam brings the ball gag up to the sub's face, and slowly puts it in his mouth, tightening it around the back of his head. "Is it too tight?" Willam asks the younger boy. He tries to say something, but it comes out as a garbled mess. "Oh is the little slut having trouble talking?" The younger asks. The sub arch's his back and whines loudly. "Aww he can't even do more than whine about it."

The sub's lips looked sinful wrapped around the gag. His cherry red lips were stretched wide around the ball, Saliva pooled around the corners of his mouth, and spilled down his chin, making him look absolutely wrecked. His jaw was starting to feel sore from the stretch, but he liked the pain, he got off on pain. He knew he was still going to feel the stretch in his jaw tomorrow, a reminder of what happens tonight. A reminder that he was a bad boy. Harry tried saying daddy, but it only came out as a messy "ady" "Ohh, are you still having trouble? Can't say anything with that ball gag filling up your pretty little mouth?" Louis taunted. "Can you feel it stretching your mouth open baby?" Harry made a strangled noise from the back of his throat as he pushed his hips up towards the twins, silently begging for more. "Uh uh uh. None of that baby. Don't be greedy. You take what we give you, and we choose when we give you something, and how much we give you. You got that baby?" Harry keens in acceptance. "Now I want you to get hard for me, can you do that Harry?" Louis asks as he grips Harry's cock in his hands. Harry replies with a muffled moan and a nod. Louis begins slowly stroking his boy, flicking his wrist at the tip. "That's it's baby" Louis praises as he feels Harry's cock grow hard in his hand. Harry bucks his hips, slightly thrusting himself into Louis' fist. Louis quickly stops what he is doing and pushes the subs hips into the bed. "Oh harold..you are being so bad tonight." Louis says with a smirk. "Will, pass me the cock rings," Louis says as he looks at his older brother by 2 minutes. 

The older twins quickly gives Louis the rings. Louis holds Harry's cock as he snaps the first ring around the base of his cock, he then adds the second one on the tip of his cock. What the sub doesn't know, is that the second ring actually vibrates with the click of a button. The twins will be sure to put that to use later. "Nghhhhh" the 19 year old whines. The twins look down at him hungrily. "What should we do with him, Louis?" Willam asks his brother. "Use him like the whore he is"" Louis replies with a smug smirk plastered on his face. "Harold this is what we are gonna do. I'm gonna fuck your pretty tight pink hole, nice and hard, and when I cum, and at the end of this, you will take a shower, and we will go to bed If you are good tomorrow, we will allow you to cum.. Sounds good(a/n: feels good) Harry?"

Harry answers this with a muffled moan and a quick nod. "Okay good, I'm warning you now, we are not going easy on you, you've been a really bad slut tonight." Willam says. The older twin quickly pours the cold lube onto three of his fingers, slicking them up, bringing them up to the sub's hole, slightly teasing his rim. William slowly pushes his index finger into Harry's tight heat making the young boy garble out a moan of pain and pleasure. "Do you like that baby?" the younger twin asks with a smirk on his face. The younger boy looks at him, his face flushed red, glassy eyes and dilated pupils. By now, William started finger fucking Harry with 3 fingers. The sub was trying so hard not to squirm. He wanted to be a good boy and not move, but it was hard for him to stay still. "m' s-sorry," Harry says with a muffled whine. When Willam hears the young boy whine, he immediately stops moving, but keeps his fingers in him. Louis looks at Harry, and sees him staring at the ball gag. "You want that out baby?" He says. Harry nods, emitting a muffled noise from the back of his throat. Louis carefully, yet quickly removes the ball gag from his mouth.

Harry sighs with relief. "Thank you daddy. I'm sorry, but it was getting uncomfortable," Harry says. "It's no problem babe" William replies. Willam suddenly starts moving his fingers at a rapid pace, forcing a loud moan from the young boy. "Please da-ddy I'm ready please please ple- ahh- please!" Harry begs. He's panting and writhing on the bed. He's drowning in pleasure now. He can feel himself go under into that place he loves. The place where everything is warm and fuzzy. Where he feels like he's floating and free falling at the same time. Where all he can feel is immense pleasure. He feels himself slipping into subspace. "Harry are you with us?" Louis asks cautiously. "Daddy" Harry says with a loopy smile. Louis and William are now aware that their boy is in subspace. "Da-ddy Daddy, more." Harry says. "What was that baby boy?" William asks with a smirk plastered on his face. "Dadd-y please more," Harry whines. The twins know what he wants, but they want to tease him. "What do you want, baby?" William says. "Dad-dy please, fuck me. I'm ready dadd-y please." William loves the desperation in Harry's voice. He loves how wrecked Harry is already, and he hasn't even fucked him properly yet. " Is that what you want baby?

You want me to fuck you hard? Want me fuck you so hard that you can't even remember your own name? When all you can do is moan my name, and your thighs tremble? Where all you can do is beg to come? Beg for your daddy? Beg like the slut you are!" William taunts. "Yes daddy please wan' you. Wan' you to fill me up. Want you to make me tremble and cry. Want you to stretch me open.please da-ddy ple-please. William reaches for the lube next to him. He pours some on his hand, spreading it on himself. He wipes the excess around Harry's hole, as a precaution.

"You ready baby?" William asks as he lines himself up with Harry's hole. Louis can't take it. His brother and Harry are just so hot. He speeds up the hand that is wrapped around his cock, rubbing his thumb over his slit with every upstroke. He eye fucks Harry, his eyes land on his cock, and then he smirks as he remembers; the cock ring. Louis halts his movements, rushing over to the remote. Just as William begins to enter Harry, he flicks the remote to the first setting, making Harry scream out in ecstasy. "D-D-DADDY" Harry screams as he pulls against his restraints. "D-addy what- wha-wh-what is ahhh t-th-tha-that?" Harry stutters out in pleasure, momentarily forgetting about Willam pounding into him, until he hits that special place in him. "OH D-D-DA-DDY RIGHT THERE!!" Harry screams again. William relentlessly fucks into Harry's prostate, and Louis flicks the remote to the third setting " OOOOHH DADDIES!!" Harry screams out again.

Harry feels completely blissed out. All he can focus on is the immense pleasure he is feeling. He knows he has orgasmed multiple times, already but he can't release it. Harry is flushed red from head to toe. He has a thin sheet of sweat coating his body. His curls are matted to his forehead. His wrists and ankles have been rubbed to a raw pink shade, from the amount he has been straining against them. His ass was a bright red, and felt like it was on fire from all the spanking and stimulation. His cock was a deep purple color, standing out from the rest of his red body. His erection was painfully laying against his abs, but the pleasure he was feeling from the vibrating cock ring was too intense. He felt his ass being split apart by Williams cock. The head of his cock was just barely missing his prostate. Harry knew he was doing it on purpose, keeping him on edge.

Harry was about to beg William for more when- "DADDYY-y" he screams out, his voice cracking. He felt his balls draw again, but no release. William stops thrusting into Harry and looks at Louis with a smirk on his face, and quickly resumes thrusting into Harry, his hips snapping up, hitting his prostate dead on with every thrust. The only sounds in the room are skin slapping on skin, and Harry's high whines. "What's wrong baby boy? Can't speak anymore?" William breathlessly laughs. "D-d-daddy" Harry says hoarsely, his voice gone. William loses it after that, hearing Harry's hoarse, wrecked voice, sends him over the edge, hips stuttering as he spills into Harry.

The feeling of Williams cum, filling him up, makes Harry come again, but without a release. Harry looks over at Louis, wide-eyed and fucked out, saliva smeared all over his chin. Harry mumbles out a weak "daddy", and that is what sends the younger twin over the edge. Spilling his load all over Harry's chest, collarbones and neck. Both Louis and William are mesmerised by the sight of their boy, completely wrecked, chest heaving, covered with cum, thighs trembling, his hole clenching so hard to keep William's cum inside of him. "Daddies" Harry says with his raspy voice. "Can I- can I please-um-uh you know um" Harry turns his head to the other side, slightly embarrassed by what he wants. "What do you want sweetie?" William asks, coming up to 

Harry's face, caressing his full cheeks, looking at him fondly. "Can I- please- umm uhh uh I- plug?" Harry says cheeks flushed, eyes wide in wanting. "You want a plug?" Louis says from the other side of Harry, softly carding his fingers through his hair. " Yes daddy, please." Harry says back to Louis. Louis quickly gets up, and goes to their toy box, retrieving his favorite pink plug, with a pretty jewel at the end. Louis walks over to the bed, and notices that Harry was untied and his body is cleaned of cum, and is now cuddling up to William. Louis grabs the lube, and slowly slicks up the plug, as Harry watches him, staring at him, mesmerized. Louis looks up, catching Harry staring, giving him a soft loving smile. "Hi baby" Louis says in a calm voice. He ducks down to Harry's lips, giving him a soft kiss. He pulls back, to see Harry blush with a shy smile on his face, pushing into Willam's chest. Louis slowly makes his way to Harry's hole, kissing his body on his way down. Making Harry whimper into the older twins' chest and sucks softly on his skin. Louis slowly opens the younger boy's thigh, and sees that he is clenching tightly, not wanting any cum to slip out of him. "Honey, I need you to relax, can you do that for me?" Louis calmly asks. Harry nods, and unclenches his hole, looking down at Louis. Louis prodds at Harry's hole with the butt plug, quickly putting it in, accidentally hitting his prostate, making him shudder, and releasing a hoarse moan. "Daddy" he says softly as he feels the plug shift inside him.

"Shhh, it's okay baby" William says, while kissing his cheek softly. Louis comes back up to Harry's side, wrapping an arm around Harry's waist, playing with his hair. The twins whisper sweet nothings to Harry, and tell him how much of a good boy he was tonight. The young boy moves slightly, accidentally brushing his still hard cock on William's thigh, making him whimper in pain. "Oh, baby, does that hurt" William asks, concerned. "Y-y-eah" Harry says, closing his eyes to try and fight off the sensation. "I'm sorry baby but that's part of your punishment. Now don't you dare get up in the middle of the night to take your cock ring off, or you will be punished even more. Do you understand me baby boy?" William says with a dominating voice, making Louis shudder, and Harry releases a high pitched whine. William doesn't get a verbal answer, so he pulls on Harry's sweaty curls. "What was that?" William says. Harry moans again, but gives the older twin an answer "Yes dad-dy I do. I understand" The sub says. "Good. Now go take a shower, and come right back out to cuddle." William says as he lets go of Harry's hair. 

Even though Harry is out of his subspace, Louis slowly picks him up, bridal style, and takes him to the shower. The younger boy's legs still feel like jello, and his ass is beyond sore. Louis helps him into the shower, getting in after him. He washes Harry's hair with his favorite green apple scented shampoo, and then massages his scalp and slightly tense muscles under the spray of the shower. Harry quietly moans when Louis slightly tugs at one of his curls, or applies the perfect amount of pressure to one of his knotted muscles. Louis nuzzles his face into Harry's neck, giving him small, soft kisses, and love bites. Which makes Harry moan loudly. Louis finishes both their shower routines, and picks Harry up once again, making him giggle as they step out of the shower. Louis dries both of them off, and carries Harry out to the room, where

William is laying down smiling at the two of them. Louis carefully places Harry on the bed, sliding in after him. "How are my boys doing?" William asks, looking at both of them fondly. "M' good, but I'm tired. I wan' go bed' ' Harry mumbles as he cuddles closer to William's warm chest. "Lou? Babe?" William asks quietly. He looks over Harry's body as see's him sleeping peacefully with his face nuzzled into Harry's curls. "Aww the wittle baby is sleeping" The older teases, making Harry giggle quietly into his chest. "I love you so so much baby, but I swear to god if you ever do that again, I'm gonna go mad" William says with a pout. Harry moves his face closer to the older twins face and kisses him softly. "I love you too babe, and I'm so sorry for not telling you." Harry says as he kisses him again. The sub quietly grabs the younger twins' hand from around his waist and kisses it and quietly says "I love you loubear".

A few minutes later, the only thing heard in the house was quiet snores and the blowing air from the a/c.


	2. Good Boys are bad boys who haven’t been caught part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part two of good boys are bad boys who haven’t been caught!.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not sure how many more chapters are going to be in this story. I just started part 3 a few days ago. I’m sorry I took so long to post this chapter. I thought I already updated.

Louis had a good day at work. He signed a new label with the popular Australian band, 5 Seconds of Summer and the biggest boy band around named One Direction. Louis was happy and horny, and wanted to fuck Harry's brains out, since he wasn't able to last night. He also thought about Harry in his cock ring as a punishment from last night's events. He knew that Harry would be as anxious as Louis was to release. 

Harry was desperate. He hadn't cum in more than 12 hours. He had been unbearably hard, the whole time. It was insufferably painful. He just wanted his brains fucked out, specifically by Louis. He didn't get dicked down by Louis' big enormous dick and he didn't want it, he needed it desperately. Just thinking about it got him even harder, if that was even possible. Just thinking about either of the twins made him hard and horny. He got so hard that he began rutting against the bed. He knew he couldn't release, but that didn't matter to him. He needed some friction, relief. He keened once he got a rhythm going. Harry sighs "Daddy" he moans. He continues rutting against the bed, small whimpers and moans falling from his lips. He keeps calling for his daddy to wreck him. He can feel his orgasm approaching. His hips stutter, and then, he falls over the edge "DADDY" he screams desperately as he comes undone without a release.

Louis gets out of his parked car and makes his way to the front door and unlocks it. He walks inside, closing and then locking the door. Once he places his keys down on the little dish they had for them. Then he hears him. The younger twin hears breathless little moans and whimpers coming from upstairs. He instantly walks up the stairs, getting worked up from hearing his baby boy moan for his daddy. Louis subconsciously walked faster towards the door, angered, but also aroused. He waits at the door, to see if Harry will be a bad boy, and break the rules. Just as he was about to walk in, he hears the sub scream out in ecstasy. 

Louis bursts into the room, just in time to see Harry cum. His head was thrown back, his back arching, mouth wide open, flushed cheeks, closed eyes, and a now purple cock, resting on his stomach. Harry was heaving, as he came down from his high, not noticing Louis standing there, with an angry face. Louis was angry that he tried to pleasure himself without one of the twins there, but was proud of him for keeping the cock ring on."Wow. You know, when people break the rules, they usually keep quiet about it." Louis says with a smirk. "Daddy?" the younger boy says as he opens his eyes and looks at Louis in the doorway. "Uhh da-ddy I-I uh I-im sorry it hurts so-o much" the sub cries while his cheeks flush in embarrassment of being caught doing something he wasn't supposed to be doing. "I won't punish you," Louis says, looking at his boy. "Wh-wha-what? Wh-why not? I was a bad boy and bad boys deserve to be punished" He says as he gets on his hands and knees waiting for his daddy to punish him "Harry, its okay i'm not gonna punish you, you have had the ring on for more than enough time, you deserve a release." The younger twin says calmly. "How many times have you gotten off with that on?" the twin asks."uh like um seven t-times" the 19 year old whimpers quietly. 

"Ohh baby, that must be painful, isn't it" Louis whinces, thinking of the number. Harry whimpers quietly and nods his head quickly making his curls bounce "Ye-s daddy hurts s-s-so much. It's so hard, and it won't go down, and I can't cum properly. I- I-I just wanna cum, daddy please, I'll be good I promise." Harry rambles on. The sub adjusts himself so he's sitting on his bum. "uuuuuuhh" he gasps as he feels the plug, he still has on from last night, shifts and nudges his prostate. "What's wrong" Louis asks as he walks over to him, and tries to comfort him. "D-d-daddy please I wanna cum so bad. Take it out! Take it out! Take it out! Take it out!" Harry cries out, his eyes starting to water. "Daddy it hurts so much please daddy please" Harry begs. 

"Baby, baby calm down, what do you want taken out?" Louis says with a concerned expression. Harry can barely make out any words. He can barely speak "plug" Harry whispers weakly, letting a few tears slip down his face. Then it dawns on Louis. Neither of him, or William, took out the butt plug this morning. They were supposed to, to alleviate some of the pain he was feeling. Louis knows he's going to be in so much pain once he cums. He had come more than the average person should in two weeks; it had only been less than 24 hours. " Please da-ddy, I'm sorry for being bad, but it hurts so much. I need to cum, i need it out, i need it i need it i need it!! pleasepleaseplease daddy I promise to be a good boy from now on, but please I need-" Harry stops abruptly, making Louis look at him, and follow his gaze to the door. There, they see William standing there, with a worried and confused expression on his face. "What's going on here" the older twin asks as he walks over to the bed. "Daddy I-i need" Harry can't even form a proper sentence. "Daddies" Harry gasps, his eyes closing. He feels himself falling again, into that strawberry lipstick state of mind. Where everything was warm and fuzzy. Usually, he falls because of the immense pleasure, but this time, it was an escape from the extreme pain he was feeling in his lower regions. The younger boy had no control over his actions, as he started to hump the air, looking for any sort of friction and or release. 

He gasped quietly, and called out for his daddies, but he wasn't aware of it. The twins were now aware that their sub wasn't exactly with them, and that he needed an escape from the pain. "Harry, baby boy, can you hear me?" Louis asked while running a comforting hand across his back. Harry just looks at him with blown out eyes, completely glossed over, flushed body, and his hair matted to his forehead. "Daddy" is all Harry says in response. William slowly moves Harry, getting him off of his bum, laying him across Louis' lap, bum up. "I'm going to take the plug out now, okay darling?" Harry just sighs and rests his head on Louis' thighs. William begins to take out the plug, rather quickly, because he didn't want Harry in any more pain than he was already in. Harry gasps as William moves the plug out of him. He was going too fast. "Y-ye-yellow daddy. yellowyellow!." Harry gasps, not being able to take the stretch of the flared end on the plug. William immediately slows down, not wanting to hurt his boy. Harry had been overstimulated for almost twenty-four hours straight. William finally gets the plug out, and throws it on the bed not caring where it lands. The younger boy sighs at the relief, his prostate no longer being abused. "Daddy cum" Harry says, referring to the cock ring. 

Louis flips him back over, Harry now lying face up in Louis' lap. The young boy doesn't say anything, just nuzzles his cheek into Louis' thigh, relaxing into him. "Shh baby it's okay" Louis says, trying to comfort him as Willam tries to get the cock ring off. Harry's cock is beyond sensitive, and even the slightest touch makes cry out in pain. "Hurts daddy" Harry slurs when William's hands come up to touch Harry's cheeks, wiping the tears away with the pads of his thumbs. "I know darling. Color?" he asks gently, looking into Harry's distant, hazy, blown out eyes, completely unfocused. "Umm pink?" Harry asks, not getting the question. William slightly chuckles looking at Louis who has a fond smile on his face. "No sweetie, your "color" he says smiling down at the boy. "Gre-en, green da-ddy, but it hurts... off!off!off!" 

The sub begs. "Okay baby, I'm gonna take it off now, it's gonna hurt so badly when you come. Just if it gets too much at any moment, tell us immediately and will do everything we can to help you." William says stern but calm to get his point across. "ye-yes dadd-y gonna make you so proud. I'll b-be a go-good boy." Harry stutters. "You have already made us so proud" the younger twin says as he rubs the subs cheek. "Okay I'm gonna take it off now, what's your color?" the older twin asks. "Green.. gre-en daddy. pleaseeeeeeeeeeeeee" he whines "okay okay" he says as he slowly takes the ring off the young boys dick. Willam got about half way when Harry spoke again. "da-ddy YELLOW" he screams out in pain. 

The older twin looks up at Louis and sees that he is quietly crying while looking at Harry in pain. "Daddy I'm sca-red" Harry cries as he looks up at them with wide, glassy eyes and flushed cheeks. "I know baby, and I'm so sorry that this happened. I'm sorry that we put you in so much pain." Louis says as he kisses Harry's cheek. "Okay I'm green now daddies. G-go slow ple-please." The 19 year old asks quietly. "Okay princess, we'll go slow" William says while carefully adding more lube. Harry whimpers with the amount of oversensitivity, he is feeling. William inches the cock ring up slowly, stopping every few seconds for Harry to catch his breath. William slowly made it to tip, knowing that once he took it off, Harry would be cumming, and in immense pain, but he would finally release all the tension that he had built up. "Okay baby, I'm going to slip it off completely. Now, darling it's going to hurt, but me and Louis will be right here for you, always." William says, looking down at Harry "kiss me ple-ease" Harry begs as he looks up at Louis. "Of course Hazza," Louis says as he gives the young boy a kiss on his lips. William takes off the cock ring as Harry is distracted by Louis' lips. He doesn't feel the ring come off, but the second he feels himself releasing. 

The young sub breaks away from the kiss, and screams loudly. He feels himself continuously releasing, all over himself "DADDIES" Harry screams as he arches off Louis' thighs. "Shhh Shh it's okay baby it's okay." Louis says as he runs his hands up and down his sides, trying to comfort him. Harry continues to cum, convulsing from the amount of pain mixed with relief he was feeling. He was writhing against Louis, trying to calm down. William was caressing his thighs, trying to ease the pain. The twins whispered sweet nothings to Harry, as he felt himself falling deeper and deeper into his favorite space. He had no sense of what was going on, or any control of what his body was doing. He didn't even realize that he had stopped cumming. "Daddies" he whispers, not knowing he was saying it, or what he was asking for. The twins realize that he is not there with them at all, as William gets up to get a towel to clean Harry off. When the older twin comes back with a warm wet towel. He cleans the cum off Harry's tummy, then throws the towel off the bed, not caring where it lands while he does that, Louis continues to comfort the younger boy. The twins come up on each side of Harry, cuddling him, and telling how much of a good boy he was and how proud they were. "Baby are you with us, can you come back?" Louis asks quietly. Harry just stares at him with unfocused and glassy eyes, and nuzzles his cheek to Louis' chest. "It's okay darling, come back to us, you are safe baby. We are both here for you." William says as he rubs his back, tracing imaginary circles on the knobs of his spine. Finally, after an hour, Harry begins to gain consciousness of his surroundings, and who he was with. He stirred in his place, looking at the twins. "Daddies?" he asks, still slightly out of it. "It's us baby, we're right here." Louis says, looking at the sub fondly. "Are you here with us darling?" William asks. "M-mostly" Harry says, yawning cutely, looking up at Louis. "M' tired" he says, cuddling into Louis' arms "did I do good?"   
He asks the twins hoping he was a good boy for the older boys. "You did so good, love, such a good boy for us. Now baby, do you want to sleep? You need some rest darling, you've done so much with your body today, I bet you are so sore hmm?" William says to him.

"Okay daddy, I'm so tired now and my body hurts so much." Harry mumbles to the boys quietly as he doses off. The twins look up at each other knowing that this would be brought up sooner or later. "I love y-you gu-uys so much, tha-a-nk you for help-p-ing me" Harry blinks up at the boys before falling asleep again "We love you too princess so much. Always and forever" they say to the sleeping boy quietly. 

"Will we really could have hurt him, you know!" Louis says as he looks down at the sleeping boy in his arms. "I know and I feel like shit, I would literally die if something happens to him, we need to make sure we never do this or forget to do something ever again" William replies quietly as he plays with Harry's curls. "I was so scared babe." Louis says as he starts to tear up again thinking about what has happened to their boy. William reaches out for Louis' cheek and caresses it lovingly wanting to calm him down." I know boo, so was I, I still am. We need to make it up to him tomorrow, I'm gonna call work and say that I can't come in. We need to do everything for him tomorrow. He is gonna be in so much pain." The older twin says as he pulls his brother in for a kiss.

The younger twin happily kisses back feeling all of his anxiety go away immediately. Whenever he would kiss either William or Harry, he would feel all of his problems go away. "I love you so much William. I always have and I always will." Louis says with a big smile, which makes his eyes crinkle. " I love you so much more boobear. You guys are my babies and I would do anything for you guys." The older twin says and he moves in to kiss Louis again. "Okay I'm gonna go to bed now, I am so tired I could sleep for days. Goodnight babe" Louis mumbles quietly to the other twin. "Goodnight baby" William says quietly as he settles into the bed.

I need church.😂😂

-L

**Author's Note:**

> Hello,
> 
> this is the first time I have ever written smut before so I'm so sorry if this is really cringy. I want to give a big thank you to my friend who helped me write most of this.
> 
> I hope y'all liked this.
> 
> also there will be a part 2 to this story!
> 
> Remember To Treat People With Kindness, Love and Respect
> 
> All the love,  
> -L


End file.
